Tu seras toujours près de moi
by kokoro-free
Summary: Alec et Max ont 16 ans et se rencontrent. Que se passe til quand deux adolescents blesser se rencontre?Il faudra lire pour le découvrir!
1. Chapter 1

**Un nouveau venu**

Max se leva, elle jeta un coup d'œil pas la fenêtre. Un temps radieux s'annonçait.Le ciel était dégagé et le soleil réchauffaient déjà la pièce. Elle enfila son pantalon en cuir et un tee-shirt bleu. Son frère Zach la tira de ses pensées :

-On y va?

-Oui!

Ils quittèrent la maison et prirent le bus qui s'arrêta devant eux.Un trajet silencieux comme tous les jours, ils n'étaient pas du genre à se confier ou à parler. Ils avaient toujours appris à être méfiant de tout et de cacher leurs sentiments à l'ennemi. Et montrer de l'affection à quelqu'un pourrait un jour leur être fatal surtout si Lydecker l'apprenait.Cela était déjà arrivé il y a un an mais personne ne voulait en parler ni même s'en souvenir…

Le bus s'arrêta devant le lycée. Ils descendirent et Max rejoignit son groupe d'amis :

-Salut beauté ! dit Cindy, une afro-américaine.

- Salut, je me dépêche je suis en retard. En plus, j'ai sport !

Max se dépêcha de rejoindre les vestiaires :

-Tiens, Mlle Guevara c'est gentil de venir. Vous allez dans les vestiaires des garçons le votre est inondé.

Elle soupira.

Après s'être changer elle rejoignit les autres élèves dans le gymnase où le professeur et les autres l'y attendaient :

-Bonjour à tous, nous avons un nouveau parmi nous ! Je vous présente Alec Anderson. Accueillez le comme il se doit. On commence la lutte.

Alec était un jeune musclé, brun mais il restait à l'écart du groupe d'élève. Cela lui rappela son attitude au début de l'année.

Max soupira. La lutte lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs. Ceux de Manticore, ce camps d'entraînement où Max et Zach avaient été « conçu », entraîné fait d'eux des soldats, les entraînements étaient si rudes! Cela elle ne pourrait jamais l'oublier. C'était en elle et rien ne pourra jamais l'effacer.

- On ne fera pas tout de suite des combats mixtes, on commencera la semaine prochaine...Au travail, alors Anderson et Mackenzie en piste!

Les deux jeunes hommes montèrent sur le tatami et se saluèrent. Ils commencèrent le combat et au bout de quelques secondes Tom Mackenzie fut mis par terre, par Alec. Le prof fut très étonné et le félicita comme les autres garçons:

-Bravo, Alec. Je m'appelle Carl thomas.

Max fut appelé, et comme Alec, sa partenaire fut très vite envoyée au tapis sous les applaudissements des garçons. Les deux adolescents avaient reconnu la technique de Manticore:

- Ah, Max! Une bombe, mais une tigresse personne n'a jamais arrivé à sortir avec elle depuis quelques temps. Dommage je l'adore elle est trop belle.

-Mouai, c'est vrai qu'elle est pas mal, répondit Alec.

Max l'entendit et lui sourit:

-T'as une touche!

-Mais non, je lui fait un compliment faut bien qu'elle réponde...

-Oui, dommage. Si t'as une touche t'en fera profiter les copains.

La sonnerie retentit; les élèves rangèrent le matériel et se rendirent vers les vestiaires. Les garçons entrèrent en premier, les filles ne voulaient pas se changer avec eux... Max s'en fichait pas mal, depuis Manticore elle habituer à vivre avec des garçons, et alla se changé en même temps qu'eux.

Elle se changea vite et rattrapa Alec qui était sortit vite des vestiaires:

-Dis moi si je me trompe, ton tatouage part pas? Hein?

-En effet, comment tu le sais?

-J'ai le même que toi, tu devrais mieux le cacher.

Max souleva ses cheveux et lui montra alors son code barre. Alec le regarda:

-452... Joli.

-Viens, je vais te présenter aux autres!

Max l'entraîna vers le petit groupe que son frère, Tinga et Brin formaient:

-Je vous présente 494 ou Alec!

Zach le regarda et le salua puis ils retournèrent en cours:

-Tu as vraiment une touche avec Max! Tu pourrais nous présenter?

-Mais non, on se connaissait d'un pensionnat.

Carl tourna la tête et écouta le cours de chimie qui commençait. Le prof posait des questions de toutes sortes mais aucuns élèves ne pouvaient répondre ou ne voulaient répondre:

-Puisque personne ne veut travailler sortez une feuille faites l'exercice et rendez le moi à la fin de l'heure!

Max soupira même si pour elle cette exercice était simple le professeur ferait tout un plat qu'elle ait refusé de participer... Max fini bien avant la sonnerie comme Alec, elle le regarda et lui sourit il lui répondit avec un magnifique sourire à faire rougir les mort.

A la fin du cours, Alec alla voir Max :

-Dis, ça te dérangerait de me dire vous étiez dans quelle aile de …

-Quelle importance lui demanda t-elle, sur un ton agacé.

-Aucune mais je …

-Ecoutes, tu es gentil mais c'est le passé et…

Max se figea et se raidit son regard devint noir. Alec se retourna et vit Lydcker. Il la prit dans ses bras pour cacher leur anxiété à tous les deux. Max joua le jeu et se blottit dans ses bras et quelques larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Elle n'arrivait pas à les arrêter, voir Lydecker ici avait été un choc pour tout les deux, mais Max en était particulièrement affectée.

Quand il fut partit Max s'enfuit bousculant Zach au passage. Elle ne le vit même pas et poursuivi sa route sans s'arrêter pour que personne ne puisse voir ses larmes. Zach interpella Alec :

-Alec, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé avec Max ?

-On a vu Lydecker.

-Non…

Zach baissa les yeux il comprenait le besoin que Max avait de rester seule, de s'isoler du reste des élèves mais encore plus de son frère, et des autres X5.

Max retourna quand même en cours malgré sa grande peur de recroiser ce monstre qui l'avait éduqué, entraîné, fait d'elle un machine à tuer…

Les cours finis elle se dépêcha de rentrer chez elle sur le chemin elle croisa Alec :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je rentre chez moi, pourquoi ?

-Non, pour rien. Bon à demain !

Elle accéléra le pas et rentra chez elle. Elle s'affala sur le canapé et s'endormit.

Elle se réveilla le lendemain dans son lit. Zach avait dû la portée jusque là quand il était rentré hier soir.Elle se leva et s'habilla en vitesse avant de descendre les escaliers. Elle trouva Zach en train de regarder un film alors qu'il devrait être en cours tout les deux :

-Zach…On devrait pas être en cours ?

-Si, on a encore deux minutes.

Ensuite, ils prirent le bus et le trajet fut toujours aussi silencieux mais personne ne le brisa. Max en était heureuse, elle appréciait ce moment de silence où elle pouvait penser à autre chose qu'a la journée qui l'attendait.

Elle alla en classe et quand le professeur entra dans la classe elle se figea, sentit l'angoisse montée en elle et surtout la colère. Le professeur était accompagné de Lydecker...Que faisait-il ici? Allait-il la reconnaître ?

_A suivre…_

_Voici le premier chapitre de cette fiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, surtout n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer votre avis, j'essaierai de publier un chapitre tous les mots. Merci tous et bonne lecture !_


	2. Chapter 2

**Une épreuve de trop.**

Max n'en croyait pas ses yeux, Lydecker, ce tyran sanguinaire, était dans son lycée souriant. Elle essaya de cacher son malaise quand son regard se posa sur elle. Néanmoins elle ne baissa pas le sien comme il le lui avait appris.

Son ennemi parcoura tout les visages de la classe du regard s'arrêta sur quelques un, fronça les sourcil puis continuait :

-Bonjour à vous. Je m'appelle Donald Lydecker, je travaille pour l'équipe nationale sportive de l'état de Washington et on m'a envoyé faire un sondage sur les capacités physiques des adolescents de la ville de Seattle et celle de Redmond pour ensuite pouvoir sélectionné les meilleurs d'entre vous pour le concours nationale. Je vous évaluerais pendant les heures de cours de littérature et de Mathématiques. Sur ce avez-vous des questions ?

-Très bien, merci de votre intervention.

Lydecker quitta la classe. Max se sentit tout de suite mieux et elle appela Alec qui était à la table d'a côté à coté de Logan Kell :

-Alec.

-Oui ?

-Attend moi à la sortie faut que je te parle.

Il hocha la tête et se retourna vers le professeur qui ne s'était aperçu de rien.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, Max et Alec se rejoingnèrent près du stade :

-Qu'est-ce qui va pas ? demanda Alec, inquiet.

-Tu sais faire semblant d'être nul en sport ?

-Non, pas trop.

-Parce qu'il va nous demander des choses que seuls des X5 peuvent accomplir et si on est découvert …

-T'inquiète pas, va.

Il la prit dans ses bras. Max était mal à l'aise car elle ressentait l'anxiété d'Alec mais ses bras étaient si réconfortants. Alors avec ou sans anxiété elle aurait pu rester ainsi pour toujours mais il fallait retourné en cours et sortir de cette bulle fut une épreuve pour Max.

L'heure suivante était l'heure du soi-disant sondage de Lydecker. Ce sondage se composait de trois sports : le saut en hauteur, la lutte et l'endurance.

Max remarqua que c'était les trois sports que les séries « X » travaillaient le plus, quoiqu'elle n'en fut pas étonné, il était toujours à la recherche des série « X » qui s'étaient évadés cette nuit de 2009. Lydecker jugerait les élèves sur les capacités d'un « X ».

Le premier a passé fut Alec pour le saut en hauteur. Lydecker tourna autour d'Alec comme un vautour affamé et monta la barre à un mètre quarante.

Alec passa la barre mais l'effleura, il cacha du mieux qu'il pu ce stress qui le rongeait et cette envie de lui sauter dessus et le tuer.

Quand Max passa, ce fut le même rituel qui recommençait inlassablement, c'est-à-dire le vautour qui tournait autour de l'élève et montant ou descendant la barre à sa guise.

Max passa la barre à un mètre trente, elle aussi, elle était épuisée. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de cacher ses capacités. Mais c'était une nécessité. Un ennemi ne doit pas connaître les capacités du sien, Lydecker leur disait souvent ça. Cela se retournait contre lui. Tant pis pour ce tyran qui méritait de mourir !

Puis le vautour continuait son rituel.

Max et Alec sortirent épuisés de cette séance de sport. Pour les « X » elle n'était pas difficile mais ils étaient tellement focalisés sur Lydecker et raté tout ce qu'il demandait qu'il n'en pouvaient plus et voulaient se reposer et surtout décompresser.

Le soir, Max fit un bout de chemin avec Alec. Elle était heureuse de parler à quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle ne considérait pas comme son frère. Et puis il ressentait la même chose qu'elle et comme elle il voulait parler même si parfois ces questions remuait trop de mauvais souvenirs et elle l'envoyait balader et souvent méchamment. Elle aimait vraiment parler avec lui et elle se sentait proche de lui :

-Au fait, merci pour ce matin. Ca m'a fait du bien, dit-elle.

-C'était avec plaisir. Je n'ai pas à me plaindre.

Elle sourit et au bout de quelques minutes ils se séparèrent pour finir le chemin chacun de son côté. En arrivant chez elle, elle trouva Zach devant la télévision et s'affala avec lui dur le canapé, bien que le programme qu'il regardait avait l'air nul :

-Tu as vu Lydecker, demanda Max.

-Oui.

-C'était dur ?

-Oui.

-Tu ne veux pas en parler.

-Oui.

Elle se leva et alla dans sa chambre, elle était un peu vexée de l'attitude se son frère mais il ne pouvait pas toujours être là pour l'écouter sachant que lui-même avait du mal à supporter leur passé commun. Voilà, sans doute, pourquoi elle aimait tant parlé avec Alec. Certes il avait lui aussi le même passé douloureux à Manticore mais il ne pouvait pas garder ses sentiments en lui, c'était trop pénible.

Max ne vit pas les jours passés et retrouva vite à la journée qu'elle détestait le plus, le Mardi car elle avait sport et elle en avait tellement bavé pendant ses neuf première années que le sport maintenant était un mauvais moment à passé.

Après s'être changée elle alla rejoindre les autres élèves dans le gymnase où se déroulait à son grand regret le cours de lutte :

-Bonjour. Aujourd'hui on va commencer les combats mixtes mais ne vous inquiétez pas mesdemoiselles vous aurez des adversaires qui auront le même niveau même si mademoiselle Thornt av être triste. On commence par Thornt, justement, et Anderson.

Les deux adolescents montèrent sur le tatami et après le coup de sifflet. La jeune fille fut mise à terre au bout de quelques secondes :

-Bon maintenant Logan Kell et Max Guevara.

Ils montèrent eux aussi sur le tatami :

-T'as peur Guevara ?

-De qui ? De toi, certainement pas !

Logan fut vexé par cette remarque cinglante et commença avant le coup de sifflet.Elle l'envoya au tapis très vite :

-Pauvre petit chou, lui murmura t-elle à l'oreille.

Elle se leva et alla s'asseoir :

-C'était bien Guevara...félicita le professeur.

-Hé ! Logan, c'est bien aujourd'hui c'est une fille t'as battu! Bravo, lança Carl.

-Ta gueule, répondit-il.

-Arrêtez les gars, dit Alec, pour prendre sa défense.

-Oh, la ferme le joli cœur. T'es peut-être nouveau mais tu n'es pas réglo.

-Hein, je prends juste ta défense.

-Fais l'innocent, mais t'es qu'un nul. Tu vaut rien et t'as même rien de bien pauvre nul !

Alec le frappa, il n'avait aucun droit de le traiter ainsi, il était comme en transe et ne voulait pas lâcher Logan. Même le professeur n'arriva pas à les séparer il était repoussé à chaque fois et de plus en plus violemment. Max réussit à le retenir pendant quelques secondes le temps de faire relever Logan et de le faire quitter le gymnase :

-Arrête, hurla Max.

Alec s'arrêta et s'assit, il était essoufflé mais son sourire beat faisait penser qu'il était heureux de sa réaction. On aurait dit une vengeance. Pendant quelques instants elle essaya de comprendre pourquoi il avait réagit aussi violement car il était si doux, si gentil qu'elle n'aurait pu imaginer qu'il réagisse avec autant de violence et en un éclair elle comprit.

Alec était un des nombreux « jumeau cloné », celui de Ben cet X5 si brillant sa vie avait dû être plus dur que tout les autres, et comme le clone était moins performant que le premier il était traité comme un moins que rien et injurié on ne faisait que le rabaisser jusqu'au moment où il arrivait à progresser et la seule chose qu'on lui disait pour les féliciter c'était « Bof ».

Max regarda Alec reprendre son souffle :

-Ca va? demanda Max.

Il ne répondit pas. Le professeur lui mit deux heures retenues à la sortie des vestiaires et Alec partit en courant vers le stade, il voulait partir se laisser aller mais il ne le pouvait pas. Max le suivit :

-Alec, attend moi !

-Quoi ? Tu me veux quoi ? demanda t-il.

-Je…Je voulais juste…

-Garde ta pitié, je n'en veux pas !

Max s'approcha de lui et lui caressa la joue. Elle était chaude, et rougi par l'effort produit et la colère, il avait dû en subir des humiliations à Manticore. Il devait en avoir marre d'être traité comme un bon à rien. Surtout que son jumeau était si brillant. Elle ne saurait jamais ce qu'Alec pouvait ressentir. Mais plus que tout elle voulait l'aider, elle ne supportait pas de le voir avec ses yeux si tristes, cette impression qui lui serrait le cœur. Elle ne pouvait pas le voir ainsi.

Alec s'avança et se blottit dans ses bras et sans même s'en apercevoir quelques larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues, tâchant le petit haut de Max.

Une fois calmer, ils retournèrent en cours quand la seconde sonnerie retentit. Au bout de quelques minutes de cours Max fut appelé par le proviseur. Elle entra dans le bureau :

-Bonjour, ces messieurs veulent vous poser quelques petites questions à propos de Ben Carlton.

Le sang de Max se glaça après l'annonce du nom :

-Nous avons trouvé une photo de vous deux sur lui et quelques papiers d'identités mais nous voulons vérifier qu'il s'agit bien de lui…

Le policier sortit de sa poche une autre photo mais cette fois si elle représentait Ben, endormi, non pas endormi. Il était mort :

-Oui…C'est lui…murmura Max.

-Merci, Melle Guevara. Vous pouvez sortir.

Max sortit et la cloche retentit alors qu'elle retournait en classe elle croisa Alec, il lui avait rapporté son sac à dos. Ils allèrent à la cafétéria rejoindre les autres X5 qui les y attendaient. Max n'arriva pas à manger, elle ne pensait qu'a Ben, ce garçon que Lydecker lui avait arraché pour la ramener:

-Max, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, demanda Zach.

-Ils ont retrouvé Ben et j'ai dû l'identifier…

A la table le silence ce fut et tous les regards compatissants étaient posés sur elle, mais Max n'en voulait pas de leur pitié ça ne ramènerai pas Ben. Ils pouvaient toujours essayé de la comprendre mais personne ne pourrait comprendre cette douleur qu'elle supportait depuis bientôt un an. Elle se leva et quitta la table. Alec la suivit :

-Hé, attend !

-Non, laisse moi !

-Tu te souviens après le sport, tu m'as aidé alors maintenant c'est à mon tour et puis je ne comprends pas ce qu'ils disent à table. Je préfère t'aider que de rester avec eux.

-C'est que je veux pas en parle.

- Parles pas.

Max se blottit dans ses bras et éclata en sanglots. Alec la serra dans ses bras caressant se long chevaux noirs. Il ne voulait pas la lâcher, elle aussi voulait rester dans ses bras, il s'y sentait en sécurité comme dans ceux de Ben.

Après quelques minutes, elle se calma mais resta blottit dans ses bras, même si son sanglot était fini elle ne voulait pas le quitter:

-Lydecker l'a tué, lâcha t-elle.

_A suivre…_

_Voici le deuxième chapitre de « Tu seras toujours près de moi », j'espère qu'i vous plaira cependant je m'excuse auprès des fans de Logan à qui j'ai dû changé totalement son caractère. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Secret**

Depuis qu'Alec savait que Lydecker avait tué quelqu'un que Max devait beaucoup aimer, il se posait de nombreuses questions sur cette personne dont il ignorait même le nom. Mais il comprenait le désir de Max ne veuille pas en parler car lui aussi avait perdu une personne proche à cause de Manticore et il en était principalement responsable pourtant personne ne lui avait dit cela pas même le père de cette personne. Simplement voir Alec lui rappelait sa fille et il lui avait demandé de plus revenir le voir, ni lui, ni sa fille.

Lors d'un cours Alec remarqua que Max n'allait vraiment pas bien et l'attendit à la porte quand la sonnerie retentit :

-Max, tout va bien ?

-Non, mais je veux pas en parler. Dépêche où on va être en retard, dit-elle, avec une voix glaciale.

Il n'insista pas et partit en la laissant seule. Il se sentit un peu triste du manque de confiance de Max, mais il ne lui en voulait pas tellement. Même si elle l'avait blessée en lui parlant ainsi. Elle souffrait mais combien de temps devrait-il subir le mauvais caractère de Max alors que lui ne voulait que son bonheur ?

Le soir, elle se rendit chez lui, elle était anxieuse car son attitude du matin avait été odieuse et il devait lui en vouloir…

Elle sonna. Après quelques minutes, Alec apparut devant lui, ces yeux n'avaient plus aucune expression. Cela lui fit très peur mais elle était là pour ce réconcilié :

-Je voulais te dire…que je m'en voulais pour ce matin.

-Désolé ? Je ne suis pas sûr que ça suffise !

-Je savais, tant pis. Je te laisse, je ne veux pas te déranger.

Elle s'éloigna, à force de jouer avec les sentiments du jeune homme elle l'avait profondément blessé. Et peut-être avait-elle perdu son amitié. Elle ne le souhaitait pas mais elle l'aurait ien méritée après cette manière lamentable de traiter les gens.

Le lendemain, elle alla en cours et croisa Alec dans le couloir mais il ne s'arrêta même pas pour la saluer. Toute la journée il l'évita, il détourna son regard en cours. Elle se sentit gênée, c'était elle qui avait crée cette tension entre eux. Alec ne lui en voulait pas mais il souffrait trop du rejet de Max.

Le soir, elle se rendit chez lui, elle voulait tenter de se réconcilier peut-être allait-il les accepter cette fois. Pour une fois, elle se sentait plus mal que jamais.

Elle sonna, quelques minutes après une petite femme blonde ouvrit :

-Bonjour madame, puis-je parlé à Alec ?

-Oui.

-Max, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Je suis désolée, si désolée.

Elle tenta de se rapprocher de lui mais il s'écarta et l'invita à rentrer.

La chambre d'Alec était au premier étage. Elle blanche sans rien sur les mur sauf un photo de lui avec une jeune fille châtain :

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore, demanda t-il.

-Tu me manques, Je voudrais qu'on redevienne amis, c'est insupportable cette tension.

-Tu ne comprends rien, moi je ne t'en veux pas tu sais mais je supportes plus ta façon de me traiter. Je souffre et tu ne te rends compte de rien !

-Je sais mais… Il faut me comprendre, Lydecker m'a tout pris !

-Et à moi ?!? Il n'y a pas que toi qui souffres !

-C'est qui sur la photo ?

- Change pas de sujet ! Ca ne te regarde pas ! Tu vois Max c'est ça que tu me fait subir tout les jours depuis mon arrivée, et ça me torture.

-Pardon je ne savais pas, je ne pouvais pas savoir…

-Sais-tu ce que ça fait d'être rejeté sans cesse par la fille que tu aimes ?

-Quoi ?

-Je t'aime. Pars maintenant, s'il te plaît. Je veux plus te voir, dit Alec, les yeux remplis de larmes.

-Mais je …

-PARS, cria Alec.

Max descendit les escaliers à toute vitesse. Arrivée chez elle, elle sanglota en silence pour ne pas alerter sa famille. Elle avait été si méchante avec lui sans même se rendre compte qu'elle le torturait. C'était un monstre, vide sans aucuns sentiments. Voilà ce que Lydecker avait fait d'elle.

Alec décrocha la photo du mur et la regarda pendant un certain moment et il se mit à pleurer. Il ne savait même pas qu'il en était encore capable il pensait avoir perdu toute les larmes de son corps quand Rachel était morte. Max lui ressemblait tellement, plein de vie, un sourire ravageur et un caractère de cochon !

Le lendemain, Max évita Alec. Ce n'était pas la peine d'aggraver les choses, elle dirait encore des choses blessantes et il souffrirait, cela ne servirait à rien. Elle aussi souffrait de cette distance mais elle le blessait sans même le savoir, elle n'était vraiment qu'une bonne à rien sauf un bon soldat.

Mais Alec, lui n'était pas de cet avis. Il voulait se réconcilier avec elle, peut-être qu'un jour ils pourraient sortir ensemble. Mais c'était déjà peut-être trop tard. Il l'attendit à son casier à la fin du cours de chimie :

-Je voudrais te parler, dit-il.

-Je t'écoute.

-Pas ici, vient chez moi après les cours.

Max acquieça. Pendant tout les cours elle était anxieuse. Elle avait une idée de ce qu'il voulait lui dire mais elle espérait se tromper. Peut-être voulait-il lui demander de se séparer, il voulait prendre encore plus de distance qu'ils y avaient déjà entre eux.

Elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, c'était une torture de na pas savoir de quoi il voulait parler mais peut-être est-ce plus dure de le savoir ? Elle saurait ce soir, ce moment elle l'appréhenda toute la journée si bien qu'une fois le moment venu elle était tout à fait détendue.

Elle frappa sur cette porte. Alec ouvrit, ses yeux avaient toujours la même expression :

-Salut, viens dans ma chambre.

Il lui saisit la main fermement et la conduisit dans sa chambre. Elle ne voulait plus qu'il la lâche même si il devait lui broyer la main :

-Tu voulais ma parler de quoi ? Demanda Max, anxieuse.

-Tu voulais savoir qui c'était sur la photo.

-Oui, mais je ne veux pas te…

-Très bien, écoutes et tais toi. Elle s'appelait Rachel… Je l'aimais et j'aurais tout fait pour elle et Lydecker le savait alors pour me ramener à Manticore il l'a tuée. Je ne peux même pas aller la voir au cimetière…

Il ravala un sanglot:

-Tu vois Max, je souffre autant que toi, peut-être…

-Pardon, pardon, je n'aurais pas dû te faire payer la mort de Ben. Je suis vraiment désolée.

-Je ne t'en veux pour ça, enfin plus maintenant.

-Il s'appelait Ben, il était gentil et je l'aimais, on a été très heureux tous les deux mais en voulant me protéger il a pris un balle à ma place, il est mort à cause de moi, je dois vivre avec ça et je ne pense pas qu'une personne "normale"le pourrait. Et en plus, je suis méchante avec toi alors que…

Alec l'enlaça tendrement et il la berça. Ils ne voulaient plus se lâcher, ils retrouvaient le sentiment que Lydecker leur avait pris. Il l'embrassa et la garda dans ses bras sans bouger.

_A suivre…_


	4. Chapter 4

Lâche ?

Le soleil se levait de nouveau sur la ville de Seattle, cette ville en ruine depuis l'impulsion. Max se réveilla comme tous les matins mais particulièrement heureuse. Elle avait enfin retrouvé l'amour le souhait de Ben s'était réalisé. Même dans ses derniers mots, il s'était inquiété pour elle et lui avait fait promettre de l'oublier et de recommencer à vivre. Si il avait été encore là, il aurait beaucoup aimé Alec.

Max partit de bonne heure et alla chercher Alec devant chez lui car même s'ils s'étaient avoue leur sentiment, ils y avaient encore une tension entre eux. Et puis Max avait toujours peur de blesser Alec sans même s'en rendre compte. Et cette possibilité terrifiait Max.

Il sortit et lui sourit. Alec était si heureux d'avoir retrouver l'amour avec une X5, qui connaissait ses sentiments et son passé, il n'avait pas à tout cacher au fond de lui, il pouvait craquer en sa présence sans avoir peur de ses réactions.

Ils allèrent au lycée main dans la main sans aborder le sujet qui les avait réuni la veille. Quand ils arrivèrent des sourires en coin se firent voir surtout sur le visage de leur amis en particulier celui de Cindy, sa meilleure amie :

-Et ben, c'est étonnant, taquina t-elle.

-Et oui, dit Max, souriante, on vous laisse on a cours.

Le prof arriva et Alec s'installa à côté de Carl :

-Je croyais que t'avais pas de touche avec elle ? T'as raison ça tient plus d'une touche mais d'un miracle ! Comment t'as fait ?

-Je te l'ai dit, on se connaissait d'un pensionnat assez dur. Ce genre de choses ça rapproche. Ecoute le cours sinon tu vas encore être à la traîne !

-N'empêche que Logan avait raison…

Alec ne comprit la réplique de son ami mais il n'y fit attention, cela n'avait pas de rapport avec sa relation avec Max et de toute façon cela ne les regardait pas. Il savait que Logan était jaloux mais il avait le droit d'être amoureux et n'avait aucune raison de leur rendre des comptes.

Le midi, Alec et Max s'étaient isolés du reste de leur ami pour rester rien que tout les deux. Mais apparemment Logan, Carl et Tom n'étaient pas d'accord avec cette relation et ne voulait pas en rester là :

-Je vous l'avait dit qu'il était pas réglo, mais vous ne m'avez pas cru, dit Logan en désignant les amoureux qui s'embrassaient.

-On va le remettre à sa place, dit Tom.

Les trois garçons s'avancèrent jusqu'au couple :

-Alec, on t'avait dit de laisser tomber, je crois non ? Lança Carl.

-Quoi, demanda Alec, interloquée.

-Bah, on t'avait dit de nous la laisser ! Tu ne respectes même pas tes amis, cria Logan.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais dû vous faire cette faveur vu que vous, vous vous en foutez des sentiments des autres ! S'énerva Alec.

-Toi aussi, vu que tu sors avec elle alors que tu viens juste d'arriver ici. Tu sais, ici, on aime pas trop les nouveaux qui se la pète. On les remet à leurs places vite fait, et en plus, pour les meuf il y a une priorité pour les anciens, dit Logan.

-Laisse, Alec. De toute façon, même si tu avais été le dernier mec sur terre je préfère crever que de te tenir la main, s'exclama Max, à l'intention de Logan.

-Viens Max, on se tire.

Le couple ramassa ses affaires et tourna le dos aux trois garçons. Et rien que pour le plaisir de le faire enrager, Max passa la main sur le dos d'Alec qui fit de même :

-Alec, tu n'as pas compris je crois ! Bouffon, crétin. Tu vas regretter d'avoir renier tes amis pour cette pétasse, cria Logan.

Logan attrapa une pierre et l'envoya sur Alec qui se la prit sur la tête. Il s'écroula au sol sonné, et lorsque Logan s'approcha de lui, il lui sauta de lui et il le rua de coups :

-Alec !!!!!!!Arrête, hurla Max.

Il s'exécuta, Logan était devenu rouge pivoine et commençait à virer au bleu sur les joues et près des yeux. Son visage boursouflé était déformé par la colère et la douleur.

Max s'approche de son petit ami qui avait les mains rouges :

-Tu vas avoir des problèmes, je t'avais dit de laisser tomber.

-Personne n'a le droit de te critiquer, je ne laisserais personne te faire de mal.

Elle déposa ses lèvres sur sa joue et l'enlaça avant de lui faire signe de partir.

Les cours avaient repris depuis une heure et Alec se fit convoqué par la directrice pour l'incident du déjeuner. Max s'inquiéta pour lui car être nouveau et déjà convoquer par le proviseur cela ne faisait pas une bonne image. Il retourna en cours après une demie heure dans le bureau du proviseur. Max lui jeta un regard inquiet mais il ne la regarda même pas. Il semblait très énervé.

A la fin du cours, il partit de la salle sans attendre Max :

-Alec !

Il s'arrêta, mais ne se retourna pas. Max attrapa sa main et la serra :

-Je ne peux plus te voir, je veux que tu me laisses tranquille, dit-il.

-Quoi ?

-N'en rajoute pas, c'est assez dur pour moi de te le demander.

- Je peux au moins savoir pourquoi, demanda Max.

-Non, je n'ai pas à te rendre de compte.

Il repoussa sa main et partit en courant vers le stade. Sans se retourner. Sans se rendre compte à quel point il venait de blesser Max, sans savoir qu'il venait de lui enfoncer un poignard en plein cœur, sans savoir qu'elle ne supporterait pas un nouvel échec amoureux.

Max se laissa tomber sur le sol et se laissa complètement aller. Elle n'empêcha même pas les larmes de couler. Elle mit sa tête dans ses mains et ne bougea plus…

Au bout de quelques minutes, Cindy s'approcha d'elle en lui tendant un mouchoir :

-Mon chou, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu t'es engueuler avec on jules ?

-Oui, plus ou moins. En fait non, c'est pire il ne veut même plus me voir pourtant je n'ai rien fait, je n'ai rein dit. Je comprends rien.

Elle étouffa un sanglot sourd et se colla dans les bras de sa meilleure amie. Depuis la mort de Ben, elle n'avait plus pleuré aussi sincèrement, et son cœur meurtri par la balle qui avait tuer Ben souffrait de plus belle avec une seule phrase dite par Alec. Elle n'avait jamais pu croire qu'à nouveau un garçon aurait pu l'atteindre comme lui. Elle avait fait une fois l'erreur d'ouvrir son cœur elle ne la recommencerait pas de si tôt et sûrement pas avec lui, ni avec un autre.

Elle se releva et fit signe à Cindy qu'elle retournait en classe. Son amie la suivit :

-Max, tu veux venir boire un verre avec nous ce soir, proposa Krit.

-Non, je veux rester chez moi.

Il n'insista pas. Zach prit sa petite sœur pas les épaules et la secoua mais elle ria pas, elle resta de glace, pas même un sourire. ! Quand il aperçut Alec qui passait la portes des toilettes il le suivit :

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit à ma sœur ?

-J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour qu'elle ne souffre pas. Fout moi la paix ce ne sont pas tes oignions !

-Tu as raison, je m'en moque mais tu lui as volé son sourire. Tu as peut-être le droit d'avoir son cœur si elle te le donne mais maintenant elle ne sourit pas parce qu'elle souffre alors laisse là partir puisque tu la repoussé pour aucunes raisons.

-Tu ne sais rien.

-Oui, mas je ne suis pas lâche.

-Je n'ai pas rompu avec elle sans raison ! Tu crois que ça me plaît de ne plus pouvoir la regarder en face parce que je ne peux même pas lui dire que c'est moi qui tué Rachel ? Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir d'avoir sur la conscience la mort de la fille qui comptait beaucoup pour moi ?

-C'est à elle de décider ça. Tu ne crois pas ?

-Non, je ne veux pas la mettre en danger. Lydecker sait que je suis un clone, un clone raté. Si j'étais « réussi » jamais il n'aurait pris le risque de me tuer. Alors si tu crois que je fais ça pour le plaisir de torturer Max, tu te goures. Je l'aime plus que ma propre vie, c'est pour ça que je l'ai laissé partir…

-C'est louable, mais ce n'est pas ça qui lui donnera envie de se battre ….

-Je sais que je devrais lui dire, mais je connais déjà sa réaction, elle va me prendre en pitié, me prendre dans ses bras et je la mettrai en danger et je serai sans doute la cause de sa mort…

Il marque une pause, les mots ne sortaient plus. Coincés au fond de sa gorge, il les extirpa dans un bruit sourd :

-Je ne veux pas causer sa mort par maladresse, alors ne me demande pas de revenir vers elle car je ne suis pas assez fort pour ça.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te fais croire qu'il y a une menace imminente qui pèse sur nous ?

-Lydecker n'a pas quitté la ville et il se doute de quelque chose sur moi. Pour vous, il n'a aucun soupçon mais moi…c'est pour ça que je vais quitter la ville et après tu pourras tout lui raconter si ça te chante…

Il sortit des toilettes en jetant son sac par-dessus son épaule et se dirigea vers la sortie du lycée…

_A suivre…_

_Je souhaite m'excuser auprès des lecteurs de ne pas leur avoir répondu à leur reviews, certes ils n'y en a quaqutre mais je vais le faire. Je suis vraiment désolée…_

_Je souhaitais aussi vous prévenir que j'écris mes propres histoires sur sous le même pseudo dans pour ceux que ça intéresse, n'hésitez pas à venir jeter un coup d'œil et de donnez votre avis !!! Merci beaucoup e tout vos encouragement !!!!!!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Alec avait quitté le lycée et préparé son sac pour quitter la ville comme il l'avait dit à Zach. Certes il était lâche de fuir mais il préférait cela à être la cause de la mort de Max. N'était-ce pas louable comme but ? Non sûrement pas, il avait promis à Max de rester au près d'elle et il n'avait pas pu tenir sa promesse…

Il enfourcha une moto et démarra. A la sortie de ville, il ne rencontra personne même pas les policiers du secteur. C'était mieux ainsi, il pourrait être loin le plus vite !

Zach resta silencieux pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à leur maison et Max n'avait pas ouvert la bouche mais il voyait bien dans ses yeux qu'elle voulait pleurer :

-Max, j'ai vu Alec aujourd'hui. Il m'a dit que…

-Tais toi. Il est stupide et c'est un menteur.

Elle ravala sa salive et tenta en vain de cacher les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. C'était peine perdue, il savait que depuis la mort de Ben, elle s'était refermé comme huître mais Alec l'avait touché mais à près cela plus jamais elle ne ferai confiance :

-Max, il t'aime tu sais.

-oui, c'est pour ça qu'il m'a laissé tomber sans explication !

-Oui, il…

-Ne lui cherche pas d'excuse, tu avais raison. Quoi qu'il arrive on est seul.

Elle entra dans la maison et s'enferma dans sa chambre écoutant la radio au maximum. Zach ne pouvait rien faire, impuissant. Pour un soldat, c'était insupportable de se sentir aussi inutile mais Max, elle-même, ne voulait plus qu'on l'aide. Elle avait beaucoup trop souffert.

Alec s'arrêta dans un hôtel où il pensait passer la nuit et téléphoner à Zach pour le prévenir qu'il pouvait dormir tranquille maintenant qu'il était à plus de cents kilomètre de Seattle. La chambre où il fut installé était petite et malodorante mais par rapport au cage de Manticore dont il se souvenait toujours c'était un vrai palace. Voilà à quoi il passait son temps, se remémorer ses heures de tortures, son enfance où il avait eu pour seuls amis les rats et les cafards. Il ne savait rien sur la vie que menait les vrai X5. Lui n'était qu'un clone menaçant car il était autonome et se révoltait !

Il composa le numéro de Max et attendit que l'on décroche priant pour que Max ne décroche pas :

-Allô.

-Salut Zach, c'est Alec.

-Ouai, le danger est écarté. Je suis à cent kilomètres de la ville. Je voulais que tu le saches, au revoir.

-Ok.

Il raccrocha et quitta l'hôtel.

Max ne tenait pas en place, finalement elle décida d'aller parler à Alec qui ne lui avait donner aucune raison de leur rupture. Il pouvait être lâche si ça lui chantait mais elle n'était pas dû genre à se taire quand elle n'était pas satisfaite.

Elle se leva en vitesse et alla chez Alec, ce n'était pas très loin, à cinq minutes. Enfin, pour un X5 pour une personne normale c'était à dix minutes.

La mère d'Alec ouvrit et se mouchait, ses yeux étaient rouges :

-Bonjour Max…Tu était la petite amie de mon Alec ?

-Oui, je peux lui parler ?

-Il ne t'a pas prévenu ?

-Non, je crains de ne savoir rien, il n'est pas là ?

-Désolée mais il partit, il a laissé une lettre disant que la ville n'était plus sûre pour lui désormais et qu'il partait. Je savais qu'il avait des problèmes mais je ne pensais pas qu'il quitterait la maison sans même me dire au revoir.

Elle referma la porte sur Max, et elle rentra en furie chez elle :

-Zach, cria Max.

-Tu le savais ?

-Savoir quoi ?

-Joue pas à ça avec moi, tu savais que Alec était parti ?

-Oui je savais.

Il savait tout depuis le début et il lui avait cacher. Max sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et ne les retint pas. Elle versa quelques larmes qui tombèrent au sol puis elle se releva pour continuer de pleurer seule.

Alec était parti sans aucune explication. Il quittait sa famille et la fille dont il était amoureux. Tout ça pour quoi ? Pour les protéger, de Manticore. Comme si ils n'avaient pas encore suffisament gâcher son enfance, il allait à présent gâcher sa vie. Pour mettre un terme à tout cela et à ses propres souffrances il devait rester seul et ne plus jamais s'attacher à quelqu'un. Sa vie se résumerait alors à la fuite…Toujours fuir pour la survie des autres…

Fin


End file.
